La familia no se elige, o sí
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Tras los Juegos, lo único que le queda a Peeta es una casa enorme y una familia ausente. Él ya sabía que la vida estaba llena de decepciones, pero eso no le hace sentirse mejor. Parte IV de Rumores en el camino.


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:**Este fic pertenece a una serie de viñetas sobre mi canon-mental, lo que creo que pudo haber pasado en el canon sin que nosotros lo viéramos. Puede que algunas estén relacionadas entre sí, pero cada viñeta se puede leer sin necesidad de leer las anteriores. Distintos protagonistas, distintos pairings, y sin ningún orden temporal.

**Beta:** Hatorbu.

_**La familia no se elige. O sí.**_

Tras descubrir que los besos con Katniss no habían sido más que una estrategia para sobrevivir, el único consuelo que le queda a Peeta por haber ganado es el saber que desde ese día ningún miembro de su familia tendría que alimentarse a base de pan rancio y vivir en una vieja casa con goteras y tuberías oxidadas.

Era lo bueno de ser un Vencedor, tendría un enorme sueldo para toda su vida y una casa demasiado grande en la Aldea de los Vencedores: todos podrían vivir allí, sus padres, sus hermanos mayores y él, con más carne que la de una ardilla en un guiso una vez a la semana. Carne todos los días, y pan recién hecho para mojar en la salsa.

Seguro que a su madre le gustaría plantar algún árbol frutal o algún matorral que diera bayas en el jardín trasero, para utilizarlo en los pasteles. El pequeño terreno libre que había al lado de la panadería no era lo suficientemente fértil como para que creciera algo más que dientes de león y cardos.

Pero cuando llega al Distrito 12, cuando las cámaras se han ido y él acude a la casa sobre la panadería para ayudar con la mudanza, descubre una pequeña caja sobre su antigua cama con algunas de sus posesiones, lo que queda de ellas: un par de brochas despeluchadas, un cuaderno de bocetos y unas viejas botas destrozadas que decoró para una exposición de la escuela años atrás. El resto ya no está allí.

Ni siquiera le han esperado para empaquetar sus cosas. Si hubiera tardado un día más, Peeta sabe que se hubiera encontrado esa última caja en su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y no en la casa sobre la panadería. Un día más y casi puede oír a su madre decirle que ni se moleste en pasarse por el barrio de los Comerciantes.

—La panadería está demasiado lejos de la Aldea, hijo —su padre apenas le mira a la cara cuando Peeta le menciona el asunto—, y los demás tenemos que seguir ganándonos la vida aquí.

—Gastaríamos demasiado tiempo y energía en los viajes. —Su madre sí que le mira directo a los ojos, al lado de su marido—. Además, no quiero vivir al lado de esa gentuza de La Veta, ni de ese borracho de Abernathy ni de… ella.

Peeta no sabe si se refiere a Katniss o a su madre. Seguramente a las dos.

—Pero sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras —una palmadita en el hombro y una pequeña sonrisa, ése es el único consuelo que se digna a darle su padre antes de volver a darle la espalda y meter la masa en el horno—. Ésta sigue siendo tu casa.

—Sí, si esa pierna te deja puedes venir a decorar algún pastel. Con un poco de suerte podremos venderlos a un mejor precio. O hacerlos por encargo.

Antes de que su madre haya terminado de hablar, Peeta intenta escapar de allí, sin usar el bastón y con pasos temblorosos, para no tener que oír nada más. A pesar de todo, su padre y su hermano mayor consiguen escaparse del trabajo y le acompañan a su nueva casa. Una casa demasiado grande y demasiado vacía y demasiado cerca de i_ella_/i. Tiene las ventanas amplias y una habitación que será perfecta para convertir en su estudio de pintura, un dormitorio que podrá desordenar por primera vez en su vida sin que su madre tenga derecho a obligarle a limpiar y una cocina que parece incluso más grande que la de la propia panadería.

Antes de marcharse, su padre le deja una cesta con panecillos frescos y su hermano intenta bromear con él sobre él y Katniss, sobre que una casa con tantas habitaciones era una casa perfecta para i_múltiples_/i usos y que Peeta sería un gran hermano pequeño para sus hermanos mayores y solteros. Pero Peeta ha dejado toda su carisma en el Capitolio y su paciencia en la panadería, así que no se ve con energía para replicar las bromas, ni para darse por enterado de la lástima que se puede ver en la cara de su padre y la de su hermano.

Peeta los mira irse sin despedirse de ellos. Su padre le ha dicho que irían a verlo cuando pudieran, pero Peeta sabe que no lo harán. Demasiado trabajo en la panadería sería la excusa que utilizarán una y otra vez. Ni siquiera se esforzarán en mantener alguna clase de relación. Peeta horneará su propio pan, también para Haymitch y tal vez para las Everdeen, para no tener que bajar al pueblo, y así su padre no tendrá que buscarse excusas por seguir dándole el pan rancio para comer u oír a su madre decir que el pan fresco se paga.

Haymitch nunca le agradece el pan. Primrose sí, y su madre. No tiene ánimos para acercarse a Katniss.

Durante los primeros días, llena una pared del estudio con los nombres de los veintitrés tributos que le acompañaron a la arena, y en la pared de enfrente pinta la Cornucopia y la cueva en la que se había escondido con Katniss. Dos días después cubre ambas paredes con pintura blanca, con las capas necesarias hasta hacer desaparecer todos los colores y los nombres, como si pudiera tapar de la misma manera las pesadillas y no verlas cada noche en la soledad de su nuevo hogar.

A Katniss la ve de vez en cuando pasar por delante de los ventanales de su cocina, sin girar la cara, como si la casa y su dueño fueran invisibles para ella. Esos días terminan en pesadillas y en insomnio, y al día siguiente la pierna le duele tanto que apenas es capaz de salir de la cama. Durante esos días aprende a entender a Haymitch y sus decisiones. Cuando no tienes nada, cuando no tienes a nadie, sólo puedes aferrarte a cualquier cosa que adormezca el dolor o…

Había días en los que Peeta se arrepintió por no haber masticado las bayas.

—Llegué a odiar a mi padre.

Sol de media tarde a principios de un invierno que amenaza con ser más duro de lo que acostumbra, pero ni él ni Katniss quieren entrar en la calidez de la casa. El frío les golpea en las mejillas y les hiela la punta de la nariz.

No habían estado hablando de nada en concreto. Detalles de la futura panadería, el incidente con los niños de la familia que había ocupado la última casa de la Aldea, que habían caído sobre él cuando les llevó el pan del día (Peeta no había dejado de sonreír divertido al recordar a la más pequeña de sonrisa mellada)… y de pronto lo dijo.

Como si no pensara decirlo, como si las palabras hubieran salido solas de sus labios, pero como si de todas maneras no le importara el haberlo hecho.

Como si necesitara decirlo. Como si necesitara oírlo.

—Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi madre, no la quería pero tampoco la odiaba y no creo que ella me odiara a mí. Simplemente… simplemente vivíamos en la misma casa porque se suponía que era lo que había que hacer y lo soportábamos sin más. Me llevaba bien con mis hermanos, pero nunca fuimos muy unidos. Ellos preferían luchar y yo pintar, así que creían que era un poco raro. —Katniss le escucha, sentada a su lado en los escalones, mirándolo a la cara pero sin tocarlo ni hacerle ningún tipo de consuelo, cosa que Peeta agradece. No cree poder soportar que le toquen en este momento—. Pero mi padre era el único que me entendía, el único con el que podía ser yo mismo. Fue él el que convenció a mi madre para que me dejara al cargo del glaseado y el que me regaló mi cuaderno de dibujo. Pero cuando volví de los Juegos no hizo nada por ayudarme a ser de nuevo parte de la familia. Era como… como si por haber sobrevivido fuera otra persona, un desconocido.

Peeta gira la cara hasta devolverle la mirada a Katniss.

—Son mis memorias. No es un truco del Capitolio, ellos no tocaron los recuerdos de mi familia. No son imágenes brillantes ni nada así. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de mi padre aquel día, cuando me dejó en esta casa. Tenía miedo a la oscuridad por culpa de los Juegos, como si tuviera seis años en vez de dieciséis.

Se levantaba todos los días antes del amanecer y la casa no olía a pan recién hecho, así que se ponía a hornear él mismo. Al principio hacía tanto pan, por la costumbre, que para no tirarlo no comía otra cosa en todo el día. Los pocos días que bajó a la panadería, apenas le hablaban, porque no sabían qué decirle, ni cómo se lo tomaría, o porque directamente no tenían ya nada de lo que hablar, y los clientes se asustaban al verle por allí, así que al cabo de unas semanas decidió no regresar. Ni siquiera fueron a verle cuando se anunció el Vasallaje. Sólo su hermano mayor, el que le acompañó a su nueva casa, se pasó a la mañana siguiente para intentar darle ánimos, pero no hay muchos que ofrecer a un condenado a muerte, así que la visita fue incómoda y rápida.

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su padre, ni la última conversación que tuvo con él. A veces le gusta pensar que la despedida de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos fue en realidad la del Vasallaje, que las últimas palabras de verdadero apoyo que oyó de su parte fue justo antes de que empezara la guerra y que no existió una separación entre ellos de un año antes de que su familia fuera enterrada en bombas.

—No quiero ser como él. No seré como él con mis hijos.

Katniss, viendo su mirada nublada con el pasado, es incapaz de decirle que no debe preocuparse por ello. No sólo porque, si decide seguir pegado a ella, nunca será padre, sino porque Peeta no es el Sr. Mellark, ni sería capaz de repetir sus errores. Peeta es más fuerte y más compasivo.

—No, no lo serías.

Peeta se queda en silencio durante el resto del día.

_**Fin**_


End file.
